The Dark Side
by Berrykiss101
Summary: naruto is losing control of his hold on kyuubi. all kyuubi wants is for naruto to mate so that kyuubi can be reborn. what will happen when someone finds out of naruto's split personality? what will he do? yaoi sasunaru DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**this story is a bit like dnangel. kyuubi and naruto can talk like normal people except that kyuubi lives inside narutos mind. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own dnangel or naruto.**

**///---///---///---///---**

**The Dark Side**

**Prologue- The Warehouse Massacre**

A boy clad in black sneaks into an old abandoned warehouse. Inside the warehouse are a group of people, mostly all male, except for one female. She was dressed in a blood red business suit.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a man who was obviously the leader. The girl stared at the man with soulless eyes.

"All you have to know is, that briefcase carries the weapons you asked for" she replied, pointing at a briefcase that lay on top of a long table in the middle of the warehouse. Piled around the table were large crates.

All was silent as she walked toward the table and started to open the briefcase. But before opening the briefcase fully she turned and stared at the man.

"You are one worthy of my master's praise. If you weren't you would be dead" with that she opened the briefcase. Inside the briefcase was a pair of long daggers. The daggers weren't normal.

The dagger on the left had a diamond embedded in it, while the one on the left had a black jet in it. The scabbard was made of tough black leather. It was said that the daggers could cut through anything, even the toughest metal. The man walked up behind the girl and stared at the weapons.

"Beautiful" said the man as he eyed the pair of daggers. The man started to reach for the daggers when he felt a gun at his gut. He stared down at his stomach, then at the girl.

"Fool, do you really think that these precious weapons were yours?" asked the girl. The man just stared.

Bang!

A shot was heard then as the man fell he had a shocked expression on his face. The girl turned around to look at the others, a shocked expression illuminating her pale features. They were all shocked. Then suddenly laughter surrounded them.

"Ha! You should all see your faces, so priceless!" yelled a young male voice from somewhere inside the warehouse. Noise filled the air as guns were being drawn and readied.

"Who ever it is make sure he doesn't get the daggers!" ordered the girl to the men surrounding her. Laughter shot out from their surroundings.

"You witless twit, you can't think to stop me from getting my hands on those precious daggers that 'your master' so generously brought out of the dark, now are you?" asked the same male voice. She looked everywhere trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Three shots were heard from three different parts of the warehouse, each shot hitting its target.

"Where are you, you coward!" yelled the girl at the invisible boy. Snickering was heard and then a maniacal laughter.

"Look up" ordered the boy. As the girl looked up she caught a glimpse of a boy not older than seven, clad in black, and wielding a gun.

Bang!

A shot was heard as the boy landed behind the girl. The girl stared at the last spot where she had seen the boy, then her vision blurred. She fell down with a thump, her eyes misted over with death. Blood oozed out of a wound on her forehead, the bullet had gone straight through.

"Now since she is gone, stand aside those daggers are mine!" commanded the boy. Everyone in the warehouse stared at the fallen figure of the female, stunned.

"Why you little brat, how dare you kill her!" screamed a man with the exact same pale complexion as the girl. The others came out of their shock at the words from him.

"Yeah that's right! You'll pay dearly for killing her" they all agreed. The boy looked at them then bended over holding his stomach laughing maniacally.

"Ha! You guys think you can stop me? Go ahead and try, I dare you" said the boy raising his gun and reaching under his coat for another one. Seeing this, all hell broke loose.

Guns were drawn, while screams were heard as bullets found their marks. Blood was splattered everywhere. Blood had started to pool around those who had fallen on the first charge. Screams rent the air as more men had fallen prey to the bullets flying everywhere. Minutes later everything settled down.

"Hey boss, do you think that boy left?" asked a man with red hair. The man addressed as boss turned to look at the other man.

"I don't know. I just don't know" he replied. Everyone looked around at the total destruction around them, shedding tears silently for their comrades. Then out of nowhere someone stared to laugh.

"Ha! Stupid idiots, you should really keep a better eye on your enemy" said a young male voice coming from the long table where the briefcase was. All men looked up to see the boy grinning maniacally with a dagger in each hand.

"So, who wants to die first?" asked the boy, laughing at the way they all just stared at him.

"Put those down" commanded the boss. The boy turned to glare at the man.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" the boy asked glaring in the direction of the man.

"Maybe, it's that you want to die first" he said licking the tip of the dagger. Everyone tensed, flinching as the dagger nicked the boys bottom lip. The boy grinned at the response he got from everyone gathered there. Slowly, making sure everyone saw, he licked off the blood from his lip.

"Tasty" said the boy.

"Y…y…you demon" stuttered the man with red hair. The boy turned to glare at him.

"Feh" without warning the boy disappeared, then reappeared next to red head. With one quick move the boy slashed the dagger across the man's neck. As blood poured out of the wound, the boy slowly licked off the blood from the dagger.

"I guess you can be second" he said, nearing the boss with slow easy steps.

"You bastard" said the boss drawing his gun. He shot at the boy, but the boy had already disappeared. The bullet hit another man in the chest going straight through, making the man die instantly.

"Oh goodie, I didn't even have to dirty Angel and Death" said the boy.

"Angel and Death?" asked the boss looking at the boy. The boy smiled and raised the daggers.

"Angel" the boy raised the dagger with the diamond. "Death" he raised the dagger with the jet. The boss stared at the boy with a look of fear in his eyes. Seeing this made the boy smile, than laugh.

"Oh well, I guess I better wrap this up if I want to enjoy my new treasures" said the boy, pointing at the large crates that still surrounded the table.

Everyone drew their guns, and then started shooting. The second charge had begun. As the bullets flew the boy kept smiling. Blood started to splatter a second coat onto the floor and walls. All anyone could hear were shots being fired and the screams of the wounded and dying. And through it all the boy smiled. Everyone lay dead minutes later, all except the boy. The boy looked around him in boredom.

"Man last time it was longer" the boy sighed. He looked around for a while making sure no one was alive. As he came to a dark haired man he stopped. The man's hand held something tightly, something that looked like a photograph. Curious now, the boy pried the photo from the man's strong grasp. Looking at the photo the boy gasped.

The photo was of a boy with dark locks that looked like his father and dark eyes. He was dressed in a tux with a bandanna to hold back his hair. He flipped the photo over and saw a name written on the bottom, _Sasuke _was written in a feminine hand.

_He has to be around my age, _thought the boy as he stared at the boy in the photo. _I think I'll keep this, so if I meet him I'll mark and keep him, _with that thought the boy slipped the photo into his pocket.

He looked around a little more, but nothing else seemed to catch his eye. He started walking toward the table where he laid the daggers back in their place.

"Good battle, my beauties" he whispered as he closed the briefcase. He searched around for a bit before coming upon a hammer. Walking back to the crates that lay around the table, he set to work opening the crates.

Hour's later patrol cars were scattered everywhere around the old abandoned warehouse. As they entered the building the first thing to assault their senses was the smell of blood. Walking in deeper they came upon a long table surrounded by large empty crates. Past the crates and table lay a group of people surrounded in blood. The officers that had come in looked down at the ground and prayed God to let their souls live in peace. The very next day, on the cover of every magazine and newspaper in bold letters were these words: **THE WAREHOUSE MASSACRE**.

///---///---///---///

It was late morning when Naruto woke up. He raised his arms over his head and yawned.

"Man what a night" he said yawning loudly. Even at seven Naruto lived alone. Both of his parents were dead, and he lived by himself with a friend of his father's looking after him.

Walking toward the bathroom Naruto passed a room with the door half way open. _Hm… I don't remember leaving that door open. _Naruto walked up to the door and closed it. After doing the necessary in the bathroom he went to the kitchen and got some breakfast, ramen noodles of course.

On the kitchen table was a newspaper. Seeing the front cover of the newspaper Naruto stopped eating. His face paled as he read what had happened at the warehouse. Then he remembered the door that he didn't remember opening. _N-n-no it can't be._ He got up and walked back to the door to an empty room that he never used. Opening the door his breath caught in his throat. Inside the room were weapons of many kinds. Different types of guns, knives, swords, etc.

"N-n-no it can't be. What did you do Kyuubi?" whispered Naruto to the empty room. From inside his mind all he heard was a small snore coming from the dark corner in which Kyuubi lived.

"_What did you do?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long update. i was working on some projects for school and i couldn't get to insert this chapter. anyway here's the next chapter. hope you like it. although it is shorter than the previous one.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter 1- First Meeting**

"Why? Why Kyuubi? WHY?!" yelled Naruto falling to his knees. A soft snore from the back of his head was his only answer. Naruto shook his head in denial. He didn't want it to be true. No, it couldn't be true.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up, ya dumb kit" said a soft cranky voice, the words still slurred from sleep.

"Kyuubi, you said you wouldn't kill anyone" Naruto complained to the other soul that shared his body.

"Hmph" Kyuubi yawned, then stretched. He sat up and stared at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Well, if you would just give in maybe I wouldn't have to kill anyone" he said, blinking rapidly so as to not fall asleep.

"I told you I can't do that. I'm still a child, and even if I did do it my teacher would get mad" at that Kyuubi got up and slapped Naruto.

"Don't talk about him" he growled, not at all liking the idea that Naruto was close to his teacher.

"Kyu…" a knock on the door interrupted Naruto. Naruto started walking toward the door when he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He coughed and clutched at his chest. He then fell to his knees. The knocking on the door persisted.

"Naruto" called Iruka from the door, knocking louder. Naruto tried to call out to his teacher, but he couldn't.

The pain spread from his chest out. Darkness started to envelope him as a voice called out from the darkness.

"It seems you still have a lot to learn, Naruto"

When Iruka entered into the apartment there was total silence. He looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him. When he reached the kitchen, a folded piece of paper caught his eye. Went out was hastily written.

///---///---///---///

At the Uchiha Mansion, young Sasuke was getting frustrated. He knew something had happened because everyone kept whispering whenever he was around. He was walking along the garden path lost in thought when someone spoke out.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked up startled. His eyes met gold ones.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wondering how this blonde boy had come into the garden. When the blonde boy smiled Sasuke's heart beat faster. Upon seeing Sasuke's reaction the blonde's smile widened.

"I came to see you" Sasuke blushed at the blonde's bold statement. _Hm. He's just as cute up close, as he is in the photo, _thought Kyuubi.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Sasuke. Kyuubi reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand, making his blush deepen.

"Because I wanted to be your friend" Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, a totally surprised look on his face.

"You want to be my friend? But I don't even know your name" Sasuke exclaimed, seeing he hurt look in those gold eyes made Sasuke start to apologize.

"I'm sorry. Let's start over, yes? My name is Sasuke, what's yours?" Sasuke's heart beat faster when he saw the blonde smile.

"My name is Kyuubi. Let's be friends"


	3. Chapter 3

here's the next chapter of the dark side. hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Side

Chapter 2- Half Truths

Inside the Uchiha Mansion, Kakashi sat patiently as he waited for Itachi to finish reading the police reports. When Itachi finished reading the reports, he set them on the desk in front of him. Sighing Itachi gently rubbed at his eyes. He then looked at Kakashi and sighed.

"I can't believe it" whispered Itachi turning to look out the window. Kakashi shifted slightly in his seat. Itachi's gaze returned to Kakashi.

"Where is my brother?" he asked.

"He went for a walk in the garden, sir" replied Kakashi.

"Hmm…" Silence reigned in the study as both men sat with their own thoughts.

"Let's go, Kakashi" said Itachi, getting up from his chair. "I want you near when I tell my brother about our father's passing" Kakashi nodded, standing up and followed Itachi out the door.

Walking through the garden both men looked around for the younger Uchiha.

"Big brother!" called Sasuke coming out from where he had been daydreaming. Itachi bent down to catch his brother in a hug. Sasuke giggled.

"Big brother, guess what" said Sasuke, trying to stop giggling. Itachi smiled.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke stopped trying to quit giggling.

"I made a friend" he said excitedly. Hearing this both Itachi and Kakashi stiffened. Sasuke was oblivious to this as he chatted on excitedly.

"Sasuke, where did you meet him?" asked Itachi.

"In the garden, why?" Sasuke replied looking up at his brother innocently.

"Oh?" Itachi looked at Kakashi, wondering if there had been a breach in the security. Kakashi shook his head no. _No it can't be, __or__ could it?_

"Sasuke, what did he look like?" asked Itachi, staring intently at his face.

"Um…" Sasuke looked confused. "He had blonde hair and gold eyes" Itachi stiffened, hugging Sasuke closer he turned toward Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I want the entire gardens checked… no wait check the entire grounds. I want that boy found and locked up" Kakashi nodded and went to do what Itachi had told him.

"Big brother, why are you going to lock him up?" asked Sasuke looking confused. Itachi looked at Sasuke, his expression softened a little.

"Because Sasuke, he killed our father"

///---///---///---///

At Naruto's apartment silence reigned. Iruka looked at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Naruto where were you?" asked Iruka, placing a hand on Naruto's knee. Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi stiffened.

"I went for a walk" Naruto replied trying to stop Kyuubi from getting control.

"Naruto…" Iruka stopped at the sound of his cell phone. Seeing the number Iruka stiffened. He looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to take this okay?" Naruto nodded. While Iruka talked on the phone Naruto talked to Kyuubi.

_"__Kyuubi__ where did you go?" asked __Naruto__Kyuubi__ just smiled secretly. "__Kyuubi__" _Naruto stopped when Iruka turned to face him. Seeing the look on Iruka's face Naruto got worried.

"Teacher, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Someone broke through the security at the Uchiha Mansion" Iruka replied. He rubbed at his temples and sighed. Looking up he noticed something different about Naruto.

"Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked pale, but that wasn't what was wrong. Naruto's eyes were not blue, but gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter 3- The Truth**

Kyuubi looked at the man that sat in front of him confused. Kyuubi grinned as he felt Naruto fall asleep from exhaustion. Iruka looked at the boy in front of him.

"Naruto?" hearing the name spoken, Kyuubi got up and slapped Iruka. Iruka looked at the boy, shocked. Kyuubi grinned smugly.

"Naruto is busy at the moment" Kyuubi said. Iruka's eyes widened. He then remembered what Naruto had asked him a few months back. _Is it possible for a body to contain two souls?_

Kyuubi grabbed a syringe that was hidden under a couch pillow. Iruka looked at the syringe than at Kyuubi. His eyes recognized the liquid that filled it. Kyuubi laughed maniacally as he saw the look in Iruka's eyes.

"Ya know what this is, don't ya, Iruka?" he questioned, straddling Iruka. Iruka would've pushed Kyuubi off, but Kyuubi was faster. Iruka suddenly felt weak.

"No…" he whispered trying to fight the sedative. Kyuubi's laughter filled the room as Iruka dropped into unconsciousness. He then planted a kiss on Iruka's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Iruka"

/--/--/--/--/

"Please don't, Itachi" Sasuke pleaded with his older brother. Itachi looked down at Sasuke who was clinging to him.

"We have to, Sasuke" he said, hating himself for the look he saw in Sasuke's eyes.

"No!" Sasuke yelled running from the room. Itachi sighed then hearing footsteps he turned and came face to face with a small blonde boy with gold eyes.

"You!" he said reaching for his gun. A flick of the blonde's wrist and a dagger flew right by Itachi's right cheek. Itachi gulped.

"Where is he?" asked the blonde. A look of bewilderment crossed Itachi's feature's.

"Where is…"

"Kyuubi!" hearing his name, Kyuubi turned to where Sasuke stood next to Kakashi. Kyuubi smiled. He then started walking toward Sasuke when he felt Naruto waking up and starting to fight him for control. Kyuubi fell to his knees as he fought for breath. His vision blurred as he heard Naruto scream.

"STOP IT!" when he heard this Sasuke tried running to where the blonde was kneeling but Kakashi stopped him.

"Let me go, Kakashi!" he yelled, wanting desperately to see if the blonde was okay.

Naruto looked up into dark eyes. Itachi's eyes widened. _They're blue, I thought they were gold. _Naruto winced in pain. He clutched at his stomach as he tried to breathe.

"Help me, please" he whispered. Itachi looked at him.

"Help me" whispered Naruto as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Give him a sedative" everyone in the room turned to the voice. Iruka was leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi. Naruto whimpered in pain.



"Give him a sedative. Naruto has someone else inside him" replied Iruka. "If you give him a sedative the other soul will fall into a deep sleep"

"Naru…"

"Teacher…" whispered Naruto, his voice laced with pain. Iruka looked at Naruto with a helpless expression. Then he slipped and fell to the ground. Naruto looked at his teacher not really seeing him. He then talked to Kyuubi.

"**Kyuubi, I'll do it" said Naruto. The pain lessened a little as Kyuubi quit trying to break Naruto's control. **

"**You'll do what?" asked Kyuub, Naruto sighed. **

"**I'll let you mate" Kyuubi looked at Naruto. Naruto looked ashamed of what he had said, but his voice was serious.**

"**I'll do it, but not now. I'm too young to carry a kit" Kyuubi looked at Naruto in approval.**

"**So it seems you finally understand" he said before taking control. **Kyuubi looked at Sasuke.

"I'll come back and when I do you will be mine" with that Kyuubi ran out of the room leaving total silence behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter 4- Bleeding Hearts**

In an alley behind the Devil's Bar, a young blonde was pushed against the wall. Running a hand up the blonde's shirt, the brunette whispered softly in the blonde's ear.

"You can moan and scream all you want, but then you might not be able to leave" said the brunette, motioning behind him. Behind him stood a group of men all whose pants were growing uncomfortably tight. The blonde sighed lightly.

"Man, do you need a breath mint" said the blonde rolling his eyes. The brunette looked at the blonde in shock. He then glared, not at all liking the idea that some brat had made him look like an idiot in front of his men.

"Why you…" the brunette pulled out a gun and aimed it at the blonde. "You should watch how you talk to me, you brat" the blonde stiffened, he did **not **like being called a brat.

"You're right" he said.

"Huh?"

"But in case you haven't noticed," the blonde looked at the brunette straight in the eyes. "You're already dead"

Shocked silence followed this statement. No one spoke. No one moved. Everyone waited, waited to see what their boss would do. Someone started to laugh but couldn't, for at that moment the blonde pushed the brunette away. He fell back a look of shock in those clouded eyes. A dagger with a jet embedded in it protruded from his chest.

"You killed him" one of them said. The blonde didn't say a thing as he knelt down to retrieve the dagger. The blonde smiled.

"No" he said, licking the blood off the blonde. "Death did" raising the dagger once it was clean.

"You'll pay for this" said a red head through clenched teeth. There was a chorus of yeahs, as guns and knives were pulled out. They charged at the blonde thinking that since there was only one of him, they could knock him out easily.

"Heh, guess I'm going to need you, my fox" said the blonde doing a back flip while whipping out a gun from his pant leg.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! **

Shots echoed across the street as the blonde fired at them. Blood covered all three walls of the alley. Some tried to run but were quickly gunned down. Inside the bar everyone had stopped drinking long enough to thank God that they were inside and not out.

Back outside everything had gone silent. All that could be heard were the moans of pain that came from the wounded. The blonde walked among the bodies, stabbing those that were still alive in the chest. To those that were dead he cut out their hearts.

Those who were bleeding to death, literally, looked on in horror as the blonde gathered the hearts and put them in a black bag. Putting the last heart in the bag, he sighed.

"Whew, who would have thought that idiots like these could put up a fight like that" he said out loud a smile spread across his face.

"Oh well" he said shrugging. Checking to make sure he hadn't missed one he walked out of the alley and into another where a trash can full of old rags burned. Seeing that the fire was running low he put more rags and a bottle of beer.

He then grabbed the bag of hearts from where he had placed it near the entrance and took out one heart. He sniffed it slightly before closing his eyes in pleasure. He grinned as he tossed the heart into the flames. He followed the same procedure until he ran out. Leaning back against the wall he looked into the flames, his nose burning with the smell of burning hearts.

From the shadows across the street, a man stood looking at the blonde intently through a pair of binoculars. Closing his eyes the man shuddered. Trying to forget the pleasure filled eyes of the blonde. Eyes that were golden in color.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Side- Chapter 5**

**Hostage or Slave?**

**THE NEXT DAY- UCHIHA TOWN HOUSE**

Kakashi looked at the man in front of him. Itachi stood in front of the window arms crossed, his expression tense. Itachi turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Are you sure it was him?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, sir" replied Kakashi, shuddering as an image of the night before filtered into his mind. Itachi nodded before he placed his palms flat on the desk in front of him.

"My brother must not find out," he said leaning slightly forward. "Is that understood Kakashi?"

"Yes, sir" Kakashi nodded his head. Itachi sat down and turned to face out the window. After a few moments Kakashi left the room leaving Itachi alone with his thoughts.

**LATER THAT DAY IN SASUKE'S ROOM**

Sasuke sat propped up in bed reading. He had recently gotten sick and was forbidden from going out until he got better. On his left sat Iruka who was grading some papers. Everything was silent; no one spoke all that could be heard was the grandfather clock in the hallway.

"That's it!" yelled Sasuke throwing the book he had been reading across the room.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Iruka, oblivious to the poor book that Sasuke had thrown not once or twice but three times already. Sasuke glared at his teacher.

"You know exactly what I mean Iruka" Sasuke said glaring at the other man. Before Iruka could respond the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Did something happen?" he asked looking from Iruka to Sasuke. Noticing the restlessness seeping from every pore of Sasuke's body he sighed.

"Sasuke, you know you can't go out" Sasuke sighed.

"I know that, but…"

"But nothing" said Kakashi interrupting Sasuke in mid-sentence. Sasuke's lips tightened in exasperation. Iruka's eyes twinkled merrily as he turned to them.

"Kakashi don't be so strict and you Sasuke listen to your betters" Sasuke snorted. Kakashi smiled at Iruka. Suddenly Kakashi's entire posture changed. His face was devoid of emotion, his body tense.

"Iruka, stay with Sasuke" Kakashi said striding toward the window and closing the curtains.

"Kakashi?" Iruka looked at Kakashi a confused expression on his face. From his place of the bed Sasuke stiffened.

"He's back, isn't he?" asked Sasuke looking straight at Kakashi. Iruka gasped when he saw Kakashi's grim features.

"Yes" replied Kakashi grimly before walking out making sure to close the door firmly behind him. Sasuke looked down at his lap, not noticing when Iruka walked out.

"Naruto" he whispered.

**FROM OUTSIDE THE WINDOW**

**He saw us, Kyuubi**

"Shut up"

**But Kyuubi**

"I said shut up!" several people looked over. Kyuubi looked at them angrily.

"What are you all looking at?" he snapped making everyone look away. Giving the people a look of disgust Kyuubi walked on.

**Kyuubi. **Kyuubi didn't respond.

**Kyuubi we're being followed. **Kyuubi snorted.

"Oh wow Einstein like I didn't notice" Kyuubi said darting a quick glance behind him. Seeing his pursuer mingle with the others he sighed.

"Guess I have no choice" he said before walking into a semi dark alley. A few moments after Kyuubi entered the alley a young man with brown hair entered.

When the man entered he looked around him. He had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

**CLICK**

Hearing the noise he turned to his left only to be confronted by a blonde wielding a gun. The man licked his lips nervously. Seeing this the blonde smiled.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde. At first the man didn't answer. Getting impatient the blonde brought the gun level with the man's head.

"My name is Riku," the man said hastily. "I'm part of a group that is investigating several massacre's that have happened"

"Oh?" the blonde's eyebrows rose. The man shuddered when he saw the glint in the blonde's eyes.

"It's a good thing I saw you" he said putting away the gun. The brunette looked at the blonde puzzled. The blonde grinned.

"Wanna know why?" the man nodded dumbly, his body frozen with fear. "I was looking for a slave who could be my toy"

The brunette turned and started to run. He didn't go far before the blonde pounced, tying the brunette.

"You'll be a substitute until I can get my Uchiha"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Side-Chapter 6**

**Failure**

**-THREE DAYS LATER-**

**UCHIHA GARDENS, UCHIHA MANSION**

Sasuke sat on a bench facing the outer wall. He looked around at his surroundings. Everything had remained the same since that time. Only he had changed. Hearing footsteps he turned around.

"Itachi" he said turning away from his brother. Itachi looked at his younger brother before sighing.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke" he said sitting down next to Sasuke on the bench. Sasuke stiffened.

"About what?" he asked looking over at Itachi from the corner of his eye. Before Itachi could reply Kakashi came into view his expression dark.

"What's wrong, Kakashi" asked Itachi when Kakashi had reached them. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, making Sasuke stiffen. Itachi smiled.

"It's okay" Itachi said. Sasuke looked up in shock. Itachi smiled at Sasuke. Kakashi nodded.

"We found Riku" Itachi looked at Kakashi his features stiff.

"Where?" he asked, Sasuke instinctively grabbed Itachi's hand. Kakashi didn't say anything.

"Kakashi I asked you a question" Kakashi looked at both of the Uchiha's before replying.

"He was found in a box addressed to Sasuke" Kakashi shuddered slightly before continuing. "He was barely breathing" Itachi stiffened.

"Was there a note or letter?" asked Itachi his voice tense and stiff. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Just spit it out Kakashi" snapped Sasuke annoyed that Kakashi was hesitating. Kakashi nodded, smiling at Sasuke fondly. The smile slipped from his face as he continued.

"There was a note but…" Kakashi hesitated making Sasuke glare. "but it wasn't written on paper" No one spoke, both Uchiha's had a look of pure horror and disgust upon realizing exactly what Kakashi meant.

"Where is he?" asked Itachi getting up and started to walk toward the mansion, completely forgetting the hand he held.

"In the hospital" Kakashi replied following Itachi into the mansion. Sasuke looked from one to the other. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. But whatever it was it had something to do with him.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Upon entering the hospital Kakashi signaled to one of the nurses. The nurse nodded before turning to lead them toward a room. The room was occupied by a young man with brown hair. Hearing footsteps he looked up and smiled.

"Sir" he said nodding in Itachi's direction. Itachi nodded back back before walking toward the brunette.

"Riku" Itachi said smiling. Riku's smile wavered.

"I'm sorry" he said tears started to fall. "I didn't do as you said and he caught me" Riku started to cry in earnest. Itachi looked over at the doctor who had just walked in. The doctor nodded. He then walked over to Riku and gave him a sedative. Riku's eyes started to close.

"He's coming" Riku said before drifting off to sleep.

"What happened to him?" asked Itachi looking at the doctor. The doctor appeared to ponder the question before replying.

"He was raped" Itachi let out a sigh, Sasuke looked at the doctor.

"What else?" the doctor looked over at Sasuke. He smiled.

"You are very observant, young man" Itachi stiffened his eyes widening. The doctor nodded. "He also had multiple cigarette burns, as well as a sprained ankle, a dislocated arm, a few cracked ribs, and marks on his back"

"On his back?" Itachi's face had gone pale with what the doctor had just told them.

"Yes, other than being raped he was whipped" upon hearing this Sasuke ran out, a hand held over his mouth. Itachi looked at the doctor a questioning look in his eyes.

"From what I can tell he was used as a substitute" Itachi stiffened realizing what the doctor meant.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed. Turning he looked at Kakashi. "Find my brother, now!" Kakashi nodded. Walking outside Kakashi started ordering people around.

"We must find him" said Itachi clenching is hands into a fist. The doctor didn't say anything for he knew what Itachi was thinking. If Riku was hurt this badly what would happen should **he** get his hands on Sasuke?

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL**

Sasuke leaned against a tree oblivious to the people around him. He suddenly got dizzy and slumped to the ground. From somewhere above he heard someone say.

"It's about time"

Half an hour passed before Sasuke woke up. Feeling a weight on his chest he looked down to see what it was. He stiffened when he saw blonde hair. Feeling Sasuke stiffen Kyuubi looked up. He grinned.

"It seems you…" Kyuubi clutched his stomach. Sasuke tried to push the blonde but couldn't move.

"I'll have him" said Kyuubi, looking at Sasuke. "No matter what you say or do, Naruto"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter 7-To Be Loved**

Sasuke looked on as Kyuubi fought to keep Naruto from getting control. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to block out the sound of Kyuubi's voice. Minutes passed before Sasuke felt a hand being placed on his cheek.

"Sasuke" Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"Naruto?" he asked looking into a pair of blue eyes. Naruto nodded before bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke" Naruto whispered. "This is all my fault" Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion.

_**SLAP!**_

Sasuke turned to glare at the blonde. His eyes widened when he saw gold eyes instead of blue. Kyuubi grinned as he straddled Sasuke. Sasuke squirmed as Kyuubi pulled out a knife. Slowly Kyuubi started to cut Sasuke's shirt starting from the neck.

"Stop it!" yelled Sasuke blushing. Kyuubi's left eyebrow rose.

"Didn't he tell you?" asked Kyuubi looking at Sasuke's toned chest in approval.

**NO!**

"Tell me what?" asked Sasuke trying to ignore the blade that was leaving a trail of blood on his chest.

**No! Don't tell him Kyuubi!**

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi didn't say anything preferring to look at the blood trail. Setting the blade on top of the bed covers, Kyuubi then leaned forward to lap at the blood. Sasuke gagged slightly.

"What did Naruto say? Kyuubi?" asked Sasuke. Kyuubi ignored him, which made Sasuke mad. Sasuke would have asked Kyuubi again if he could have, for at that moment Kyuubi pinched Sasuke's right nipple while covering the other with his mouth.

"Kyu…Kyuubi a-a-answer me!" yelled Sasuke trying not to give in to the pleasure coursing through him. Sasuke winced in pain when Kyuubi bit him.

"Fine" Kyuubi said, not wanting to stop.

**NO!** Kyuubi snorted. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I thought you had gone to sleep" Kyuubi said picking up the knife again.

**Kyuubi please don't tell him **begged Naruto.

"Too late" Kyuubi said licking the tip of the blade. Sasuke shuddered.

**No please Kyuubi** Ignoring Naruto Kyuubi turned to pick up something from the floor.

"He told me to wait until he was older," Kyuubi straightened an expression of smug satisfaction on his face as he opened a small black case. "Before I could mate"

**No stop**

"Mate?" Sasuke looked confused. He shuddered when Kyuubi pulled out a syringe from the case. Naruto sobbed.

"That's right, I need a mate in order to produce offspring" Sasuke looked confused before it suddenly dawned on him.

"No" he said shaking his head in denial. He didn't want it to be true. Kyuubi grinned.

"You're lying" said Sasuke his body going numb. Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke's reaction.

"I'm not lying" he said before injecting the liquid from the syringe into Sasuke. Automatically Sasuke started to feel drowsy.

"W-what was it?" asked Sasuke looking at the syringe. Kyuubi's smile turned possessive.

"Nothing, just something to make sure nothing goes wrong when I make you mine" Sasuke's vision started to blur, no matter how hard he fought it. Kyuubi laughed.

"Let me tell you a secret" he said when he noticed that Naruto had closed himself off. Sasuke blinked drowsily.

"**He** loves you but **I** don't"

"Naruto" whispered Sasuke before losing consciousness.

**THREE HOURS LATER-UCHIHA MANSION**

Itachi sat at his desk, playing with a paper weight. It had been three hours since Sasuke had disappeared. No one could find him.

"That's it!" yelled Itachi throwing the paper weight at the open door just when Kakashi came into view. Ducking the flying object Kakashi walked into the room. Several of the members of the guard stood off to the side not wanting to get hit should Itachi throw something else.

"Sir?" Kakashi looked at Itachi wondering whether he could help him.

"Don't ask" said Itachi looking at where the paper weight had landed. Kakashi nodded. Kakashi was about to say something when Iruka ran in.

"Iruka?" Itachi and Kakashi looked at Iruka who stood gasping for breath. Itachi folded his arms across his chest, a look of impatience on his face.

"We found him…" said Iruka. Itachi immediately sod up and walked around the desk toward the door.

"Where?" he asked, not pausing until he arrived at the stairs. Looking back Itachi sighed. Kakashi was supporting Iruka as they made their way toward Itachi.

"H-h-hospital" whispered Iruka before slipping to the floor.

"Iruka!" both Kakashi and Itachi rushed to Iruka's side. Iruka didn't move or was it that he couldn't?

"Iruka?" Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes. Iruka was awake but couldn't move at all.

"Kakashi check to see if there is some type of needle or injection on his neck" said Itachi looking around. Kakashi did as he was told.

"Sir" called Kakashi. Irachi looked up from where he had knelt to pick something up.

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi walking over to Kakashi. Kakashi pointed to a thin needle that protruded from the back of Iruka's neck, paralyzing him temporarily.


	9. Chapter 9

**so sorry it took forever to update, but i couldn't remember what i had wanted to write. so yeah. anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter 8-What?**

**-At the Hospital-**

Itachi looked around the hospital as he entered his younger brother's room. Sasuke lay on the hospital bed wrapped in bandages, some of which were starting to turn red with blood. Itachi's heart broke when he saw how pale his brother was.

_How could I have let this happen?_ Itachi asked himself, _I should have been with you instead of going off to look for that __**demon.**_ Itachi's eyes darkened in resentment. The feeling of someone tapping on his shoulder made Itachi look away from his brother.

"Yes?" he asked the doctor that stood behind him. It was the same doctor that had taken care of Riku. The doctor looked troubled as he waved Itachi toward the door.

Itachi was reluctant to leave Sasuke alone, but decided that if he stayed Sasuke would hear whatever the doctor had to say and it might upset him. Getting up Itachi patted Sasuke's hand before following the doctor as he exited the room.

"What happened?" asked Itachi once they were out of earshot. The doctor looked down at the floor unsure as to how much he should tell the older Uchiha. Itachi glared when he saw the hesitant look on the doctor's face.

"Tell me everything" he ordered the doctor. _Please let Sasuke be okay,_ he thought as the doctor started to speak.

"You must understand that this is the first time that something like this has ever happened," the doctor paused, making Itachi's glare intensify. The doctor took a deep breath of air before continuing. "We aren't sure how many injuries he sustained, but we do know that they are worse then what the other young man had."

Itachi bowed his head in agony. _My little brother..._ The doctor let his words sink in before telling the older Uchiha exactly what he had meant when he had said that this was the first time something like this had ever happened.

"Itachi..." the doctor placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Your brother is pregnant."

**-Somewhere Else-**

The harsh rays of the sun woke Naruto up around the time Itachi and Kakashi had taken Iruka to the hospital where Sasuke was. Naruto blinked then groaned before turning away from the open window. Naruto started to snuggle deeper into the covers when he noticed the smell in the air.

_Huh?_ he thought as he sat up in the bed. He paled when he saw the red puddles all over the room. _What the hell happened?_ A soft snore sounded from Kyuubi's corner.

"Hmph" Naruto got off the bed so that he could look at the puddles a little closer. He wasn't sure but they looked a lot like puddles of blood.

He slowly approached the nearest puddle. As he neared the puddle the smell grew stronger. _What is that smell?_ He looked around the room trying to see if he could fine the source of the smell. What he saw made him gag.

His gaze had landed on a pile of whips and other stuff that looked like they belonged in a torture chamber and not wherever he was. The thing that had made him gag was what was clinging to one of the whips with spikes running all along it. He started moving closer to the whip when he finally realized what the smell was.

"No" he whispered out loud. _It couldn't be._

_**It couldn't be what?**_ Naruto flinched at the voice in his head.

_Kyuubi, what did you do to Sasuke?_ Kyuubi yawned loudly completely ignoring Naruto's question.

_Kyuubi..._ Naruto growled angrily. Kyuubi sniffed moodily, he then got up so that he stood face to face with Naruto. He stretched and grinned. The grin made Naruto's blood run cold.

_**I don't know what you're talking about,**_ Kyuubi said stretching his arms over his head. Naruto glared at the boy in front of him.

_I'm serious Kyuubi, what did you do to Sasuke?_ Kyuubi didn't say anything, his golden eyes looking deep into Naruto's.

_**Heh,**_ a mocking grin spread over his face. _**Do you really want to know what I did to your precious Uchiha?**_ Naruto gulped in fear at the look that had replaced Kyuubi's grin. Naruto nodded his head.

_Yes, I do._ Kyuubi sighed in apparent boredom.

_**You should know by now shouldn't you? **_Naruto looked puzzled, but before he could ask Kyuubi what he meant Kyuubi continued. _**Right now you should be sore, but you aren't are you? **_Kyuubi grinned in satisfaction when Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

_No...you couldn't have._

_**Oh yes I could. **_For several minutes Naruto didn't say anything, but then:

_Kyuubi how could you?! You said I was the one that was supposed to carry it! Not Sasuke!_Kyuubi laughed even as Naruto cried.

_**You really are dumb, my dear Naruto. Did you actually think I would sink that low and let someone like **__**that**__** do that to me? I don't think so.**_

At the realization that Sasuke probably hated him for what Kyuubi had done, Naruto started to cry harder. Kyuubi mumbled something under his breath before going back to sleep. As he slept he didn't see the look that entered Naruto's eyes.

_You'll never hurt anyone again, Kyuubi,_ thought Naruto as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. _I'll make sure of it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I couldn't really remember what it was that I was supposed to write. That and my mind kept wanting to make me write a new one, but I really wanted to finish this one. I think that's all I wanted to say...**

**oh and thanks to everyone that actually likes the story and reviewed even though it takes me forever to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter Nine: Silent Goodbye**

It was around noon the next day when a knock on the door made Itachi look up from the papers he had been working on.

"Yes?" he asked when he saw Kakashi standing at the open doorway with a large box sitting behind him.

"Um...this just arrived for you, sir. The messenger said that a red haired boy had _ordered_ them to bring the box to you without opening it" replied Kakashi, as Itachi stood up and walked toward the door. Itachi looked shocked.

"Red...hair?"

"Yes, sir, red hair"

Itachi stayed silent for several minutes, his mind trying to figure out who would send him the box. It was probably some random female or it could have been..._no_..._it couldn't have..._Itachi turned to glare at the box, his eyes trying to see beyond the cardboard.

"Kakashi..."

"Sir?" Kakashi looked at his boss in silent contemplation. Itachi looked as if he wanted to murder or in this case destroy whatever was in the box.

"This boy...did he by any chance have a kanji for love above his left eye?" Itachi asked, walking toward the cardboard box and grabbed the plain white envelope on top of it that had his name on it. Kakashi looked bewildered.

"Yes, sir, he did...why?"

Itachi let out a curse that made Kakashi wince. He hadn't seen Itachi this angry since he had found out that the girl he liked had just wanted him because he was an Uchiha. Itachi viciously opened the letter in his hands, wondering if he could get his hands around the red head that had sent it without getting on _that_ woman's bad side.

All thoughts off murder left Itachi's head as he read the contents of the letter. Kakashi looked at Itachi, his single gray eye filled with worry. Itachi looked pale, paler than usual that is, his fingers going limp so that the letter fell to the floor. Kakashi quickly snatched the paper before it fell on the floor. Written in an untidy scrawl was the following message:

_Uchiha,_

_I am so sorry for what I did. I had no right to barge into your lives and make your brother's life a living hell, but I...I couldn't help myself. I...loved Sasuke, I still do even though he probably hates me for what _he_ did to him. I wish that over time you can forgive me for hurting Sasuke and that guy. _

_Please don't open the box...I don't think you would wanna see what's inside. I know that Kyuubi would be angry with me for what I did. But I had to do it! I couldn't stand it any longer! The key to the box is long gone and there's no way to open it. I know that I'm being a coward but this way I know that Sasuke and the baby will be safe. Please tell Sasuke that I love him and that I always will._

_With regret,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Kakashi looked over at Itachi and noticed that Itachi's eyes had a peculiarly shiny gleam to them. Itachi frowned when Kakashi made as if to comfort the older Uchiha. Kakashi flinched at the cold stare that Itachi gave him. Silence reigned supreme and then:

"Not a word of this to anyone understood?" Itachi gave Kakashi the famous Uchiha glare and Kakashi nodded immediately.

"Yes, sir"

* * *

Back at the hospital a severely traumatized Sasuke sat up from where he had been cowering under the blankets. He could still feel the unwanted hands of those damn..._women_ fussing over his injured body. If he had been feeling better he would have glared at them but that wasn't going to happen. And from what he had been able to understand of the conversation between his brother and the doctor, he wouldn't be able to do much of anything since he was...was..._pregnant!_

_How the hell did that happen?! _Thought Sasuke trying to make the images of those lust filled golden eyes out of his mind. Sasuke flinched as he finally understood why his mind kept replaying that horrible night over and over in his head.

"_Damn him..._" growled Sasuke, rising from the bed quickly and rushing toward the restroom a hand placed over his mouth and the other over his stomach. A nurse had been passing by when she saw Sasuke get up from his bed. Seeing as how news of Sasuke's pregnancy had spread throughout the whole hospital she knew what was going on.

The nurse immediately entered the room, setting the clipboard in her hands on the bed and went straight toward the restroom where the nasty sounds of someone throwing up could be heard. _Poor boy_ she thought as she stared at the young face and gently massaged Sasuke's back.


End file.
